Existing voltage level shifters have various shortcomings. For example, in one approach, the level shifter shifts a voltage level of a high logical value of a signal, but does not shift a voltage level of a low logical value. In some situations, transistors in the level shifter suffer from an electrical over stress (EOS) and cause a time dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB). To improve the situations, a bias circuit is added to provide a constant bias to the level shifter. The additional bias circuit is not favored, however. Further, EOS and TDDB issues remain in the level shifter in a different form.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.